Shannon-Will Relationship
The Shannon-Will Relationship is the close friendship between Shannon Beiste and Will Schuester, commonly known as WillBeiste or as Will-De-Beiste. They did kiss, however, they just remain only friends. Episodes Season Two Audition Sue Sylvester and Will are called into Principal Figgins' office and he informs them that the budget for both the Cheerios and the Glee Club has been cut by ten percent each, and is going to the football team. Sue is angered by this, and Will is also displeased. Shannon is then revealed to be sitting in the office with them informing them that a successful athletics department is a good way to receive alumni donations. Because of this, Sue and Will team up to get Shannon fired or to make her quit so that their budgets can be restored. The first attempt to make her quit is when they ordered twenty-five pizzas in her name, which she had to then pay for. Their plan backfires when she actually uses the pizzas as a tool to pick new football players. The second attempt, Sue refuses to let Shannon sit with her at lunch, so she instead asks Will. After Will tells her she can't sit with him, Shannon tells Will that she was told that he was the nice guy at McKinley High, but that she guesses her sources were wrong, causing Will to feel guilty. After Finn proposes that Artie join the football team, Shannon kicks Finn off of the team. In Figgins' office, he and Will try to convince Shannon to let him back on the football team, that he is a good kid, did not mean to be insubordinate, and that he should get a chance to show her. Shannon questions Will, indirectly bringing up their situation as enemies, and Will admits that he has not been welcoming towards her. She still refuses to listen to them, and leaves. Later, Sue tells Brittany to accuse Shannon of inappropriately touching her in another attempt to get her fired. Will arrives, knowing what Sue is up to, and believes she has gone too far. He convinces Brittany to tell the truth, in an attempt to redeem himself to Shannon, although she still does not think highly of him. Later, Will asks Shannon if he can sit with her in the staffroom. She doesn't answer him, but he sits anyway. Will apologizes to her, confessing that he thought the Glee Club would have a good reputation after the previous year, but after getting no new members, he realized that they were still on the bottom, which is how he made Shannon feel. They shake hands and Shannon thanks him and accepts his apology. Britney/Brittany Shannon walks in on Artie and Finn discussing joining the football team. Artie asks her to reconsider her previous decision to not let him on the team. In an attempt to earn her respect, Finn tells her he is no longer supporting Artie. She tells him that he should be because they are now both on the team, showing that she has truly forgiven Will for hurting her. Never Been Kissed Will finds out that the guys (and Tina) have been using Shannon as a way to 'cool off' when they are getting too intimate with someone. This makes him angry and he tells them to stop, saying that Shannon is an outsider like them and that she should be respected. Later, Shannon asks Will what all the commotion involving her is about. He refuses to tell her, and she pleads some more, saying that he is the only person at the school she trusts. Feeling obliged, Will tells her the truth. Shannon is upset, taking the situation very personally, and leaves after Will attempts to comfort her. Sue later informs Will that Shannon has quit, which upsets him. He goes to convince her to keep her job, showing that he truly cares about her feelings. He says he can relate to her pain, that it is just like reliving high school scars. She confesses that she isn't gay, and that she's sensitive, even though she has an intimidating figure. Will recommends dating, and that he will help her through the process, and she interrupts him confessing that she has never been kissed. She shows a lack of confidence in herself, and Will tells her she is beautiful on the inside and on the outside. He then kisses her, and tells her that the guys want to apologize to her in song the following afternoon. She jokingly asks if this is an invitation to another make out session, and they hug. A Very Glee Christmas Shannon and Will form an alliance to fight against Sue's attempt at stealing the gifts from Secret Santa. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Shannon and Will are eating lunch together in the staffroom. Will tells her that there has always been a conflict between the jocks and the Glee Club, but Shannon feels that it is worse now than usual. She tells him that a winning football team will benefit the community, and Will believes she will bring that benefit. He tells her he has a plan to get her team united, and she jokingly asks if he is going to kiss her again. Shannon follows through with his plan, which is to make the football team join Glee Club for one week. She is seen with him throughout the week whenever he is giving lessons, including through "Zombie Camp." Will is also with Shannon when he is telling her about Sue's temper tantrum. She is also seen standing with him during the halftime performance of Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Blame It on the Alcohol Will and Shannon have lunch together and discuss Alcohol Awareness Wee k and Will's personal problems. She tells Will that he needs to relieve some stress, and that she is going to take him to Rosalita's Roadhouse, a honky tonk bar, to do so. They go the following day, and Shannon helps Will home after being intoxicated. He tells her he had a lot of fun, and Shannon kisses him goodbye and tells him she loves him (in the friendship type of way) and Will says the feeling is mutual. They are later seen sitting together during the Glee Club's performance of Tik Tok. Sexy Shannon can briefly be seen eating lunch with Will. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Will and Shannon discuss the students dreams while eating lunch. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Coach Beiste helps council Emma and Will, encouraging Emma to go to Washington. Emma eventually agrees, to Will's excitement, leaving tears in Beiste's eyes. Later though, it is revealed that Emma doesn't want to go to Washington and Coach Beiste encourages her to tell him instead of doing something she doesn't want. Shooting Star Will and Beiste have a dinner inspired by "Lady & the Tramp"' because Beiste thinks if the "Tubbington Bob" is coming closer to earth, she could at least have one more week upright by spending time with Will. Beiste opens up the Glee Club's Lesson about 'Last Chances' and Beiste then confesses her love to Will. But she was then turned down by Will who says that himself and Emma have started dating again which made Coach Beiste leave the dinner. Later on in the episode, Will calls Beiste to the choir to join The Glee Club's "Thank God The World isn't Ending" Glee practice, in hopes of bringing her spirits up. Beiste hesitated in joining but Will then suggested on singing, busting out dance moves and threatened to rap. This made Beiste accept the offer, until two gun shots sounded across the school. Will and Beiste instructed the Glee Club to spread out and text and tweet their loved ones about the gun shooting but not to tell where they are located in the school. Sam tries to go out to find Brittany but Beiste and Will stops him. When the SWAT Team confirmed that all is clear, they all group hug. Later on, Will and Beiste is seen in the teacher's lounge where Sue delivered some doughnuts and Beiste retrieves on. Will and Beiste converse with Sue and worries about the student’s reactions. Beiste said that she wants the student who brought the gun to be suspended then Sue confessed that she brought the gun and left. This leaves Will and Beiste shocked. Will and Beiste are at the school library later where Will showed Beiste that he made an account for her on a dating site and they got a reply from Ken Tanaka who is interested in Beiste's profile. Sweet Dreams Will and Beiste are seen in the teacher's lounge together eating while Roz Washington appears. Meanwhile, Beiste recommends Will to talk to Finn and end the tension between the two and apologize. Songs Duets Oneboubononescotchonebeer.png|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Trivia *Will was Shannon's first kiss. *They frequently have lunch together in the staff room. *Shannon took Will out to a Country Bar where he got intoxicated. *They sang a duet together in Blame It on the Alcohol (which was also the first time we heard Shannon sing in the show). *Shannon accepted Will's offer of staying in the hotel room he was sharing with Emma during their Nationals trip after she left Cooter in Props. *Shannon was the one who alerted Will about the fight between the kids, during the rehearsal in "Nationals." *Matthew Morrison calls their relationship 'WillBeiste. ' Gallery 214GLEE-ep214_Sc24_MY-2081-300x207.jpg 9036418-large.jpg 214GLEEEp214Sc30221.jpg beiste-and-will.jpg GLEE never been kissed ChucksGlee 2.jpg GLEE_Ep201-Sc10_145.jpg 222glee4.jpg Gs2ep211Sc08JL0141.jpg BEISTEWILL.png SHANNONWILL.png Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif SHANNONWILL.png ShannonWillGlee.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships